mu_memory_alphafandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
The following is a timeline of events involving this universe. 1969 *'July 20th:' The flag of the Terran Empire, which displays the imperial symbol rendered in gold on a field of crimson, is planted on Luna. 2063 *'April 5th:' Zefram Cochrane meets with the first Vulcan to ever land on Terran soil. The Vulcan greets Cochrane by a salute, and the words "Live long, and prosper". Cochrane then reached for his weapon, and shot and killed the Vulcan Captain. The crowd witnessed this, and was rallied into boarding the Vulcan ship. 2063-2155 *During this period, the Terran Empire expands its territory, by conquering many species, including the Vulcans, Andorians, Tellarites, Denobulans, and the Orions. *The is constructed and launched. It is given to Captain Maximilian Forrest to command, with a scorned Commander Jonathan Archer assigned as first officer. The vessel fell under jurisdiction of Admiral Black, who 'recommended' several officers to Forrest, including the Chief Engineer, Charles Tucker III. *The is constructed and launched. It was eventually assigned to an assault fleet. *The Enterprise acquires a Suliban cloaking device; it is stored in cargo bay two for future study and use. *A battle between the Terran Empire and the Anti-Terran Rebellion occurs at Tau Ceti. The battle does not go well for the Empire, and twelve ships are lost. To prevent a loss of morale, propaganda suggest that the battle did indeed go well for the Empire. *Major Malcolm Reed and Doctor Phlox begin work on the prototype of what eventually becomes the agony booth, a popular form of punishment throughout the Empire. *The Tholians detonate a tri-cobalt warhead inside the gravity well of a dead star, which creates an interphasic rift. Rather then risk a Tholian vessel, the Tholians send a fake distress signal, which is answered by a vessel in the mirror universe named . The ship is taken to the Vintaak system where it is placed in a drydock in orbit of a gas giant. The Tholians use a slave labor force to begin a salvage operation. *Jonathan Archer receives information on a Starship from the future, careful study reveals that the vessel is of Terran design, and that it is also from the future. Shortly afterwards, Archer sends a proposal to Forrest for a mission to retrieve the ship. 2155 *'Prior to January 13:' The ISS Enterprise, under command of Maximilian Forrest departs from Gorlan Station and sets a course to meet with the assault fleet. *'January 13 - January 18:' *Captain Forrest is presented with a working prototype of the agony booth. The Tellarite Terev is used as a subject. Forrest is amused by the device, and notes that there is nothing like a "good, old-fashioned flogging." :*The agony booth proves to work, as the subject is kept in a constant state of agony, due to the synaptic scan which allows the booth to be calibrated for each species. :*Commander Archer and Captain Forrest discuss Archers' proposal, where Forrest rejects it, stating that as the Tholians are not a part of the rebellion, the order to meet with the assault fleet must take priority. :*Lieutenant Hoshi Sato learns from Forrest that the rumor of the Empire's victory at Tau Ceti is not true, when the Empire in fact suffered a defeat by a loss of twelve ships. :*Commander Archer mutinies by having the captain ambushed at a turbolift. Archer briefly confronts Reed on the matter of what to do with Forrest, and then heads for the bridge. T'Pol on the bridge realizes what is going on and attempts to contact security, when she is stopped by Archer. Archer then sets a course for Tholian space, at the coordinates of "215 mark 14" at maximum warp. Archer orders T'Pol to assist Tucker with installing the Suliban cloaking device stored in the ships second cargo bay. :*T'Pol joins Archer in his ready room, where after arguing she’s not a slave while Archer admires a weapon once used by Zefram Cochrane, she is given an encoded warp signature, and ordered to notify him the moment the ship comes across it. :*T'Pol is promoted to first officer, despite her objections that Major Reed is the actual officer that is next in line for the promotion. :*Travis Mayweather is promoted, becoming Archer's personal guard. He is reminded that he is to only accept orders from Archer himself. :*Hoshi Sato is warned to not attempt to free Forrest or try to get help from Starfleet Command, or Forrest will be executed. Despite his stern warning, Sato still attempts to kill Archer. He coldly dismisses her when T'Pol hails him, letting him know the Enterprise is approaching the warp signature. :*The ISS Enterprise attacks a Tholian vessel, and beams aboard the occupant before it explodes. The Tholian wails in agony, as Phlox looks on with a dark smile. The Tholian is placed within the decon chamber. The Tholian is then interrogated for information of the Earth ship, and its whereabouts. Taking several tries (which includes the Tholian attempting to insult Archer, by saying something about his maternal ancestor), the alien finally reveals that the ship is located in the Vintaak system. :*The Tholian begins to emit a high pitch sound, where it is determined that it is attempting to send a short ranged transmission by using its crystalline structure. :*T'Pol and Tucker work on the cloaking device. When the cloak is brought online, the cloak is sabotaged when it is hit by a surge of electrical energy. The EPS connected to the device is found to be the only one to overload, to which Tucker replies that several other systems (which include the ship's internal sensors, and the gravity plating on G-Deck) were disabled as well. Prior to this, T'Pol lured Tucker from engineering with the promise of a sexual encounter, to which she mind melded with him, to disable the systems that had been disabled. :*Despite Tucker's vocal objections, Major Reed is ordered to investigate the sabotage. Archer warns Tucker of dire consequences if he does not have the cloak online in six hours. :*Self proclaimed Captain Jonathan Archer visits Maximilian Forrest in the brig and demands to know who sabotaged the cloak. During the argument, Archer reveals he knows that Admiral Black had recommended several crew members to Forrest, including Tucker, who replaced Forrest's own man. :*Forrest warns the MACO Travis Mayweather of execution by hanging if he continues to follow Archer's orders. :*Forrest taunts Archer by saying he chose him, as he felt the commander had no ambition, or lust for power. Archer retorts (albeit physically) that Forrest was the one in the brig, and not him. :*Major Reed reveals the details of his investigation to Archer, who demands to know who was in the off limits junction, with further discussion revealing that it could have only been Chief Engineer Tucker. Tucker is then interrogated in the agony booth, where he pleads it was not him. Archer, however, does not believe him, and orders Reed to continue with the interrogation. :*While in his quarters, and in bed with Sato, Archer asks her if she sent the data he had, to which he answers as being an 'insurance policy'. Archer goes to the computer, and when he is unable to locate T'Pol, he leaves the room, suspecting that she is up to something disastrous. :*T'Pol leads a mutiny, and takes the ship back for Forrest. Archer, after escaping a firefight, escapes to a turbolift, where he heads to engineering and locks the helm with a random encryption code that even he cannot break. He then heads to the bridge, where T'Pol and Forrest had cleared the bridge of those that were working for Archer, and notified Forrest what he did to the helm, thus, Forrest is forced to go along with the "mission". 2155-2267 *The Empire grows even further, to eventually include the Halkan homeworld as well. *The Agony booth becomes standard aboard Imperial starships. 2267 *A transporter accident brings several personnel from the mirror universe to the primary universe. The mirror encourages the primary Spock to start a revolution. 2267-2370 *'Late 23rd to early 24th century:' Sometime between 2267 and 2270, Spock becomes commander-in-chief of the Terran Empire and implements several major reforms, turning the Empire into a more peaceful and less aggressive power. Prior to the full enactment of these reforms, the Terran Empire forces occupy Bajor. Spock's reforms leave the Empire unprepared to fight against the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. The Alliance conquers the entire Terran Empire, enslaving the Terrans and Vulcans. *'2366:' Benjamin and Jennifer Sisko separate. 2370 * and become the first people from the mirror universe to cross over to the primary universe in one hundred and three years. Quark is executed. The mirror Bashir kills Odo. 2371 *The Terran Rebellion begins. Benjamin Sisko is killed when his freighter is destroyed. Garak executes Rom. Miles O'Brien becomes leader of the Rebellion. 2372 *The Rebellion takes Terok Nor. A primary universe version of the Defiant is constructed from schematics from the mirror universe. It helps the rebels to remain in control of Terok Nor. Intendant Kira Nerys kills Nog and Jennifer Sisko. 2374 *The primary universe versions of Bareil Antos and Kira Nerys cross over to the mirror universe to steal an orb. The Intendant hoped the Orb of Prophecy and Change would unite the Bajorans against the Alliance. 2375 *Jadzia Dax is killed in a skirmish with the Alliance. Kira kills Brunt. Garak is killed by an ulcartic virus. Ezri Tigan joins the Rebellion. The Rebellion captures Regent Worf. en:Mirror universe history nl:Spiegel Universum historie